


Falling doesn't feel so bad (when I know you've fallen this way too)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Light, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by jisung talking abt minho staying in his bed w him on vlive, M/M, Maybe.....maybe there is a plot? Beats me !, Sharing a Bed, alls i know is.....minsung are best boys, anyways stream gods menu uwu, featuring a pterodactyl fact my sister told me, im so predictable, jisung and minho fall asleep together, jisung is watching a documentary on his phone (and is also whipped), late night vibes, minho is whipped, thank u jisung for the ideas i love u, title from devil town by cavetown, wow another minsung that takes place really late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Jisung’s eyes look so heavy. Each blink a second longer than the last, then two seconds longer, then three. Sometimes he blinks and his eyes stay closed for a minute, only reopening after seemingly physical effort in order to gaze into Minho’s again.It's a routine of sorts, Minho crawling into Jisung’s bed when he can't sleep. Or when he misses him. Which, more often than not, is thereasonhe can't sleep.Most nights they don't even talk; Minho just pushes the door open and slips into Jisung's bed, and Jisung accepts it without question. Makes room for him instantly, without question. Let's him stay as long as he wants, without question. Accepts that he'll sleep crumpled up and awkward, when Minho ends up falling asleep in bed with him. All of it, without question.(Inspired by: Jisung mentioning on the recent Dispatch VLIVE how Minho often sneaks into his bed and lays with him.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 40
Kudos: 483





	Falling doesn't feel so bad (when I know you've fallen this way too)

Minho awoke from a sound sleep, eyes heavy and stinging around the clumping of his stuck lashes. He doesn't know  _ why  _ he woke up so abruptly; a bad dream he instantly forgot? Too hot under his summer quilt? Subconsciously thirsty? Something  _ else  _ subconscious? 

****

His mind is foggy and fuzzy, but Minho still picked one coherent thought clean from the mental mire:

****

_ Jisung,  _ he thought, as he clicked on his phone and stole a regretful glance at the  _ 2:21 a.m.  _ mocking him on the screen.  _ I miss Jisung.  _

****

He tried to force himself back to sleep for a while, but every time he closed his eyes he would  _ see  _ him. Every time he tried to quiet his brain he would  _ hear  _ him. It's no use even trying anymore. 

****

The lyrics to their own song began to play through his head as minutes ticked on and on;  _ I can't sleep…so tell me.  _ Life imitates art, or something like that. Minho already knows it's terribly cliche on his part, but can he truly be blamed for the familiar tune bopping around between his ears?

****

Perhaps it's strange to awake from sound slumber and find yourself _immediately_ missing your _bandmate_ —who Minho _lives_ with. Who he sees almost every hour of the _day._ Who he saw a few _hours_ ago, when they brushed up together before toddling off to their respective rooms. 

****

But that didn't stop Minho's heart from momentarily aching with all-too familiar longing, as soon as his brain cleared the fog of fatigue from his skull. He can't sleep, because he misses Jisung. As if he hasn't seen the boy in  _ years,  _ not a measly couple of hours. 

****

So with that thought in mind, Minho gently pulled his light-blocking bed curtains to the side, softly so as not to rouse a snoring Hyunjin above him, and slipped out from under the covers. The wood floor boards are pleasantly cool under the pads of his toes, and a refreshing chill ran up Minho’s spine. He didn't realize how overheated he was in bed until he pried himself from the covers.

****

But it begs the question: was he hot from the weight of his thin comforter? 

****

Or from something else? 

****

Using the bar of light visible under the door as a guide, he tip-toed away from his bottom bunk and, with a bit of fumbling, found the equally chilled door knob. 

****

_ Squeak! _

****

The hinges sang as Minho opened the door a crack, and gracefully slipped through into the hallway. Minho quickly shut the door, not wanting to face the wrath of a sleep-deprived fellow main dancer any time soon.

****

Minho may still be discombobulated from the throes of fatigue gumming up his brain, but he has enough wits about him to set his course, and make his way through the silent hall towards the last room on the right.

****

Jisung's room, that he shares with Chan. 

****

As Minho approached the familiar bedroom, he noticed that the door is left open just a crack. Almost knowingly. Almost as if an open invitation.

****

Taking it as such, Minho nudged the door fully open with his shoulder; the sight before him upon entering is a telltale one, if not something straight from a dream. 

****

Chan’s bed is startlingly empty, especially given how the alarm clock on his section of the bedside table now reads  _ 2:43 a.m.  _ The sheets are tucked under the mattress, the blanket laid neat and flat, because Chan is  _ still  _ working away at the company, in spite of the march of time. Minho’s heart panged in his chest, at the emptiness of Chan’s bed. How the  _ lack  _ of a being under the covers verges on more physical than the presence of the leader snuggled up in bed would. 

****

The other twin bed in the room, however, is a far cry from the desolation of Chan’s mattress. 

****

Jisung is splayed out on his tummy, limbs flopping this way and that. His thin cotton pj pants have ridden  _ all  _ the way up, exposing the creamy skin of his upper thighs. He's got one gray ankle sock fully on, the other creme colored and bunched up halfway around the sole of his left foot. His lounge shirt is around three sizes too big for his lithe frame, and swallows his chest in a puddle of loose fabric.

****

The fuzzy light of the bedside table lamp bathes Jisung's skin in a sheath of muted gold, highlighting the residual streaks of dirty blonde in his messy fringe. He’s pillowing a fleshy cheek on a folded elbow, as he gazes at his phone held in his other hand. 

****

A youtube video is playing on the device; Minho can hardly see from his spot in the doorway, but he  _ swears  _ he just caught a glimpse of a CGI pterodactyl soaring across the screen.  _ Of course  _ Jisung deems 2 in the a.m. as the ideal time to learn about ancient reptiles. Minho isn't the least bit surprised.

****

It's almost surreal, how Chan is decidedly not sleeping in his shared room with Jisung, and the rapper in question is decidedly wide awake at the same exact moment as Minho. It's like a dream, Minho thinks. 

****

As if sensing Minho's silent entrance, Jisung craned his head over his shoulder and fixed him with an inquisitive look. Or maybe he just saw Minho’s figure in the reflection of his dino-documentary. 

****

Jisung’s eyes are visibly bleary from tiredness, and almost match the perfect puffiness of his famous cheeks, as he hooks into Minho’s gaze over his shoulder. He's tired; that much is clear from a cursory inspection alone. But in typical Jisung fashion, he stays up all hours of the night on his phone, instead of trying to get some  _ much  _ needed shut eye. Minho would chastise him, but he'd be remiss if he didn't admit how grateful he is that Jisung isn't snoozing away right about now. 

****

“Hey.” Jisung whispered, despite no one being asleep in the room.

****

“Hi,” Minho muttered under his breath, despite the deafening thud of his heart in his ears that rendered the greeting inaudible.

****

Jisung sent Minho a soft, knowing smile, and the clip of Minho’s heart slammed down even harder on the accelerator. He's not under his suffocating blankets anymore….so why is his skin still prickling with a fresh round of sweat? 

****

Without another word, Jisung began to wiggle on his bed. He shimmied over on his tummy, until a sliver of bed is left open and empty. Ripe for the taking. Jisung dropped his phone onto the mattress, and patted the exposed section of bed instead. 

****

An open invitation.

****

Minho waddled over, but not before shutting Jisung's door for optimal privacy. 

****

He crawled onto Jisung's rumpled covers, mimicking the rapper’s positioning by lying loose-limbed on his stomach. Also like Jisung, Minho propped a cheek on the crook of a folded arm, so he can look directly at Jisung through his lashes.

****

The twin bed is  _ small.  _ Small enough to barely cradle Jisung's lanky body comfortably. Small enough for Minho and Jisung’s thighs and ankles to touch as they cram onto the tiny mattress, for their shoulders to press together as they squeeze themselves into something akin to comfort. 

****

Jisung picked his phone up, and said through a mighty yawn, “Did you know that pterodactyls probably galloped like horses when they weren't flying?” 

****

The syllables were stretched and wobbly from the force of Jisung’s yawn, but Minho heard him loud and clear— _ somehow.  _ Maybe because he knows Jisung so well, not even the filter of a yawn can keep his words hidden from Minho’s ears. Even when those words are about…. _ long _ extinct critters. 

****

Minho hummed, “I didn't know that.” As he said it a ferocious winged beast flew across Jisung’s phone screen and screeched, as if to cement the sentiment. 

****

Jisung’s eyes look so heavy. Each blink a second longer than the last, then two seconds longer, then three. Sometimes he blinks and his eyes stay closed for a minute, only reopening after seemingly physical effort in order to gaze into Minho’s again. 

****

It's a routine of sorts, Minho crawling into Jisung’s bed when he can't sleep. Or when he misses him. Which, more often than not, is the  _ reason  _ he can't sleep. 

****

Something about being  _ with  _ him is comforting, in and of itself. Most nights they don't even talk; Minho just pushes the door open and slips into Jisung's bed, and Jisung accepts it without question. Makes room for him instantly, without question. Let's him stay as long as he wants, without question. Accepts that he'll sleep crumpled up and awkward when Minho ends up falling asleep in bed with him, and the rapper doesn't have the heart to wake him. All of it, without question. No matter the time, or the day, or however packed with schedules the next morning may be. 

****

Just  _ being  _ there with him is enough. Just feeling the old mattress shift when Jisung twitches in his sleep, just watching the interim between his blinks increase and increase until Jisung’s eyes  _ finally  _ stay closed is enough.

****

Jisung, in his essence, is  _ enough.  _

****

Jisung yawned again, and snuggled his cheek even flusher into the dip of his elbow. He has two fluffed, perfectly good pillows sitting  _ right there  _ against his headboard, yet Jisung chooses the bony knob of his  _ elbow  _ as his cushion for the night. Typical. Minho still isn't the least bit surprised. 

****

The pair continued to watch the documentary playing out on Jisung's phone screen in amicable silence. Jisung’s gaze is soft from exhaustion, as if he'll fall asleep at any second, yet he still seems somewhat engaged. Minho’s stare, on the other hand, is overtly disinterested; the video is narrated in hushed english, and Minho can hardly make heads or tails of what the hell is going on. He can barely  _ hear  _ the voiceover, let alone  _ understand _ what's being said, so can he truly be blamed for his severe indifference on….dinosaurs? 

****

….Right? Minho wasn't paying attention. 

****

Minho is more than a bit distracted from the media in general, actually. His gaze keeps being pulled from the screen, and over to the boy at his side. And he _much_ prefers to keep his eyes on Jisung rather than poorly rendered pterodactyl graphics, thank you very much. 

****

A couple more minutes passed. Minho blinked to give his own eyes a respite from the sting of fatigue, and when he opened them again Jisung’s pair have officially fluttered shut. Minutes continue to pass, and they stay shut. His hand soon went limp, allowing his phone to thud against the mattress once again. When Jisung’s empty fingers twitched, Minho knew he has completely fallen asleep. 

****

Minho giggled, silently into his fist, before reaching his hand over and clicking Jisung’s phone off. Because if there's  _ one  _ thing Minho knows about Jisung, it's that he  _ hates  _ waking up to a dead phone after he falls asleep with the device left on to auto-play hour long documentaries all through the night. 

****

Jisung's back is rising up and down, rhythmically, and Minho felt his own consciousness swaying as he counted each rise and fall. With how they’re pressed so close together in the tight quarters, each of Jisung's breaths flow through their connected bodies, and into Minho’s own chest. 

****

Jisung’s lips have parted, allowing even, shallow breaths to seep through. His long lashes fan delicate shadow across his cheek, smushed up against his arm and undoubtedly in store for an angry red welt when he awakes in the morning. And yet, despite the wild muss of his hair and the pool of drool gradually wetting the flesh of Jisung's arm, Minho can wholeheartedly say he's the most beautiful being in the entire world. 

****

Minho smiled as he looked at him, even though the small quirk at his lips felt incredibly taxing. He's becoming exhausted, just from watching Jisung sleep. 

****

Knowing how someone looks when they sleep is reserved for a very few, special individuals. Like morbidly beautiful vampire heartthrobs, with horribly misplaced ideas of romance. Or bigscreen creeps, in the heat of a spine-tingling scene. 

****

Or Lee Minho. When he simply misses Jisung at 2 in the goddamn morning. 

****

There's something beautifully intimate about it, Minho thinks. People are at their most vulnerable when they're asleep, and Jisung trusts Minho enough to readily and  _ eagerly  _ break down those boundaries to allow Minho in. 

****

Minho’s eyes are burning, but he quickly clicked Jisung's phone on to check the time. 

****

_ 2:47 a.m.  _

****

It's late. They have dance practice bright and early at 9:30 a.m., and Minho will be lucky if he can tell his right foot from his left in the studio, let alone how to move them in the graceful succession he's so known for. But Minho is tired, and he understands those implications, even though he'd much rather watch the night turn to dawn while looking at Jisung’s slumbering form. 

****

It's 2:47 a.m., and Minho is in love.

****

He stole a final glance at Jisung, before he allowed himself to shut his own eyes. Images of rounded cheeks and thin pink lips flashed behind his lids, before fading into the darkness. 

****

Minho fell asleep in Jisung’s bed with a smile on his face, and a fire in his heart.

****

He slept peacefully, because he doesn't have a Jisung-shaped hole in his chest anymore to keep his eyes open and his mind alert. 

****

And, like Jisung himself, that is  _ more  _ than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: *already wrote like...3 minsungs that take place at ass o'clock in the morning*
> 
> also me: ok but what if i just….*writes ANOTHER minsung fic that takes place at ass o'clock in the morning*
> 
> i'm sorry but please don't blame me blame jisung for casually announcing on a broadcast how minho just. stays in bed w him on the regular 
> 
> anyways i know this is very b*d but this is the first fic i wrote after almost a month of not writing at all due to personal life reasons so pls go easy on me,,,, (sick easy reference, i know)
> 
> U dont need me to tell u but!! Stream gods menu stream their lives vote for skz LETS GET OUR BOYS THE BREAD THEY DESERVE (Also if anyone wants to scream abt the CB w me....my comments are OPEN FOR BUSINESS)


End file.
